Quizás no es lo que parece
by Marauders G.W
Summary: El ejercito de Dumbledore entra en acción mientras Harry, Ron y Hermione se encuentran de viaje. Ginny, Neville y Luna tratan de ayudarlos como les sea posible. Al momento de ir por la espada de Godric algo sucede, quizas no es lo que parece...


**Aqui traigo una historia que hice hace algun tiempo pero no la habia podido subir por el jodido trabajo que me tiene muerta y me daba flojera caminar hasta el living a robar internet de la universidad vecina... pero ese no es el tema... XDD esta historia es acerca de como el Ejercito de Dumbledore actúa ahora que su lider se ha tomado unas preciadas vacaciones (?) en busca de jugueitos llamados Horrocruxes.**

**Realmente soy una sadica ya que escribo acerca de cosas q m hacen sufrir de sobremanes ... but... es un placer culpable...**

**PD: Reviews?**

**Disclaimer: Soy rubia pero no soy Rowling, me creo britanica, pero no lo soy...**

**

* * *

**

**_Nada es lo que parece_**

-¿Cuanto falta Ginny?

-Sólo 5 minutos

-Los torposoplos me dicen que todo saldrá bien…

-Esto nos ayudará mucho – dijo la pelirroja conteniendo una sonrisa.

-Todos a sus posiciones –Aviso Neville con un atisbo de valentía y seguridad nunca antes visto.

Luna caminó en dirección a la escalera dando saltitos para ir 3 pisos mas abajo, ella era la encargada de accionar los magifuegos salvajes Weasley. Neville se escondía con un hechizo desilusionador atrás de la gárgola de la entrada al despacho del director y Ginny esperaba escondida tras una estatua el momento de actuar…

-2 minutos –murmuró la chica Weasley

Sacó la varita para estar preparada, y sacó un pequeño frasco con poción multijugos.

-1 minuto- murmuro la chica y Neville desde su posición comenzó a apretar un galeón con fuerza en su mano.

-30 segundos – murmuro el chico apretando en una mano el galeón y en la otra su varita.- estarán orgullosos de mi Longbottoms - pensó el chico.

-¡Ya! – dijo alegremente una rubia 3 plantas mas abajo mientras accionaba los magifuegos y comenzaban a escucharse los gritos en el colegio.

En cosa de segundos Neville abrió la puerta con un _Bombarda _y Ginevra Weasley surgió desde su escondite predispuesta a tomar la espada que con tanta valentía había empuñado Harry para salvarla. Neville espero tras la gárgola esperando para detener a cualquier persona que pudiera intervenir con la pelirroja.

Ginny buscaba por todos lados y no veía nada, el cuadro de Albus parecía estar dormido, pero Ginny no se lo creía, al entrar en este despacho notó que nada había cambiado de lugar, todo se veía igual que el día en que su padre fue tacado por Nagini.

_-Ginny concéntrate _– se decía a si misma y en un giro de cabeza encontró lo que tanto buscaba, una empuñadora roja, un rubí, y una espada tan reluciente como ninguna, era el momento. Caminó estrepitosamente hacia ella, saco si varita para hacer un forado en el espejo y poder sacarla de la vitrina…

-Falta poco… -se dijo a si misma la chica

-¿POCO PARA QUE SI SE PUEDE SABER? – dijo una voz muy profunda, la chica levanto los ojos y miro la terrible escena en el espejo frente a ella. Neville con un corte en la mejilla sujetado por la espalda por Alecto Carrow y Luna sangrando de la boca y sujetada por el pelo por parte de Amycius.

La chica giró sobre si misma tan rápidamente como sus reflejos y sus nervios de lo permitieron con la varita levantada hacia ellos.

-_Expeliermus!_ Perdóname chica pero esto te podía resultar con Umbridge 2 veces, pero conmigo no.. –prosiguió Snape – Andabas buscando la espada de Godric? – Recalcando fuertemente la palabra "espada"- ¿Querías enviársela a tu noviecito?- dijo acercándose y tomándola por el cuello.

-NO LA TOQUES! –bramó Neville logrando soltarse y correr en dirección a Ginny

-_Cruccio- _dijo Alecto con toda naturalidad haciendo que el chico callera al suelo gritando– Ya entiendo, quieres seguir los pasos de tus padres, claramente podremos lograr una habitación triple en San Mungo.

-AAAHHH! –gritaba Neville sin parar pero con la mirada fija en Alecto.

-S-SUELTENLO! –Gritó Ginny con todo lo que podía tomando en cuenta la mano sujetando su garganta.- D-DEJENLO! PAREEEN!

-Deja de gritar estúpida – bramó Amycius soltando a Luna y tirándola al suelo – Ya Alecto para… me toca a mi…_ Cruccio – _dijo mirando la larga cabellera de la rubia

-NOOOO! A LUNA NOOOOO! TORTURENME A MI! DEJENLOS A ELLOS! FUE MI IDEA!

-Realmente tu con Potter son el uno para el otro…. –Dijo Snape- Se te contagió el heroísmo pelirroja –dijo bajando la cabeza en la ultima palabra y incorporándose nuevamente.

-Quizás ellos tengan contacto con el chico Potter- dijo Alecto -usemos varitaserum y nos dirán todo lo que saben.

-No nos queda Varitaserum –Dijo Amycius- pero tengo una mejor idea para hacer que la Weasley suelte todo lo que sabe… - se levantó y agarró del pelo tanto a Neville como a Luna dejándolos arrodillados uno al lado del otro en frente de Ginny.

-El plan es este señorita, le haremos preguntas y si usted no responde satisfactoriamente ya vera lo que les pasa a sus amigos.

-NO DIGAS NADA – gritó Neville intentando incorporarse lo mas que podía

-Cállate estúpido – dijo Amycius dándole un golpe en la cara

- Primera pregunta ¿Dónde es encuentra escondido tu novio?

-N-no lo se –respondió Ginny sosteniendo la mirada a Snape.

-_Cruccio –_ murmuro Alecto haciendo que Luna gritara con fuerza´-¿Estas segura?

-PAREEN! SI ESTOY SEGURA –soltando unas lagrimas sin perder la vista de los ojos de Snape- No he sabido nada de el desde el matrimonio de mi hermano.

-Sigamos –dijo Snape calmadamente - ¿Para que quieres la espada si no sabes nada de Potter?

-P-para… la queríamos p-porque es de Gryffindor- Ginny trataba de inventar algo bueno- y no tiene nada que estar haciendo en el despacho de un Slytherin…

-Veo que ese hombre lobo te ha enseñado Oclumancia pequeña, Ahora veo que no te pareces tanto a Potter, para esto tú si tienes talento. A pesar de eso, se que me estas mintiendo.

-_Cruccio_ – dijo Amycius en dirección a Neville haciendo resonar nuevamente los gritos del Gryffindor – Habla chica!

- E-ESA ESPADA LE PERTENECE A HARRY!

-C-CALLA G-GIN –dijo entrecortadamente Neville entre gritos

-PAREN! POR EL POCO DE HUMANIDAD QUE LES QUEDA PAREEEEN!

-Pararemos si tu hablas – dijo Snape acercándose a la pelirroja- solo di que es del chico porque la saco de gorro –le murmuro sin que se pudiera oír por los gritos de Neville.

-H-Harry lo sacó d-del g-gorro se-seleccionador p-para salvarme e-en la c-cámara de los s-secretos, s-solo le p-pertenece a e-el –dijo un tanto confundida por la ayuda del director.

-Esta bien-Dijo Snape en voz alta para que dejaran de torturar al Gryffindor.

-Tercera pregunta –dijo Amycius como si disfrutara esto - ¿Dónde queda la base de la Orden del Fénix? – cada momento se dejaba ver mas la emoción en sus ojos por lo que iba a descubrir.

Ginny se encontraba en un problema, no sabia que responder, ya que la base actual era su propia casa y en caso de delatarlos todos corrían riesgo de muerte y si no lo decían Luna y Neville afrontarían las consecuencias.

-En la a-antigua casa de los Black –dijo casi sin aire - espero que esto funcione – pensó la chica.

-Tu chiquilla desgraciada sabes mejor que nadie que eso no es así, ¿a quien quieres salvar? ¿A tu familia? Ten cuidado con lo que dices o todo se ira al carajo para ti y tu vida… _Cruccio- _La mortifaga arremetió contra ella, el cuerpo le dolía como si Gwrap se le hubiese sentado encima y los recuerdos de Harry con Cho afloraban a cada segundo avanzando hasta ver a Harry sin vida en un prado los gritos de Luna Neville no eran nada con respecto a los de esta chica.

De un momento a otro la puerta se abrió de par en par dejando a la profesora McGonnagal y profesora Sprout seguidos por el profesor Flitwick y Hagrid.

-QUE ES LO QUE OCURRE AQUÍ –Grito la profesora McGonnagal levantando la varita, asi mismo los sieguieron la profesora Sprout y Flitwick y los tres a un tiempo gritaron- _EXPELIERMUS! – _Dejando desarmados al profesor de defensa y Estudios Muggles y en conjunto al director. –HAN CONVERTIDO ESTE COLEGIO EN TODO UN AUNSCHLUSS COMO DIRIAN LOS MUGGLES, NO LES PERMITIRE QUE USTEDES LES HAGAN MAS DAÑO A MIS ALUMNOS! – los gritos de la profesora McGonnagal resonaban por toda la habitación con una furia indescriptible.

Los profesores Flitwick y Sprout corrieron hacia Neville y Luna levantándolos del suelo y llevándolos hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la profesora de transformaciones. Mientras Hagrid a grandes zancadas caminaba en dirección a Ginny tomándola en brazos para salir del lugar.

-TU VIEJA BRUJA! NO ERES NADIE PARA DESAUTORIZARNOS! –grito Alecto con fuerza

-Nadie los ha desautorizado –dijo con tono frio – Yo soy la jefa de Gryffindor, como Flitwick el de Ravenclaw y solo nosotros podemos decidir los castigos de nuestros alumnos, espero que ustedes no quieran faltar a la autoridad en este colegio mas de cómo lo hacen.

-Dicho esto nos retiramos, espero que ninguno de ustedes vuelva a hacerle daño a ninguno de mis alumnos, o la próxima vez se la tendrán que ver conmigo, y ustedes tres: Alecto, Amycius y Snape fueron mis alumnos, asi que espero que sepan a lo que afrontaran en un duelo uno contra uno conmigo, muchas gracias- dicho esto se giró y salió por la puerta junto con sus compañeros en dirección a la enfermería.

···

-¿Neville estas bien? –decía Ginny intentando levantarse

-Será mejor que se mantenga acostada señorita Weasley, necesita descansar.

-P-profesora, ¿están bien los chicos? Los torturaron mucho a ellos, ¿se encuentran bien? –preguntó alterada la pelirroja.

-Hey Gin tranquila, ¡aquí estamos bien! Yo creo que ya me estoy haciendo inmune a la maldición _Cruciatus_ como Harry al _Avada Kedabra – _Bromeo Neville

-Realmente fue extraña la sensación, nunca la había sentido – dijo distraídamente Luna.

- ¿Y tu Gin como estas?- preguntó la profesora a la pelirroja.

-Estamos bien gracias a usted, muchas gracias

-Si no los hubiera salvado, creo que Lily Evans, James Potter y Sirius Black no me lo hubieran perdonado, menos ante Quejicus –dijo en voz baja McGonnagal bromeando- Realmente lo que ustedes hicieron chicos fue estúpido por decir poco.

-Es que Harry necesita la espada…

- Lo se señorita Weasley, pero ustedes al tenerla no hubiesen podido hacer nada por el señor Potter.

-Pero Prof…

-Pero nada señor Longbottom, y ahora su castigo, tómense el día y vayan a ayudar a Hagrid, el les tiene algo preparado –dijo la profesora con una sonrisa en el rostro y con esto salió de la enfermería.

Todo estipulaba que se había salvado por ahora, pero esto no podía seguir asi, en la mente de los chicos se maquinaba el plan B camino a la casa de Hagrid y en la cabeza de Ginny algo no podía parar de dar vueltas, que significaba esa ayuda de Snape.

* * *

**Espero que NO les haya gustado, bueno si, pero es como angustioso, no creen? en realidad quiero que les guste, pero que sufran con el, bueno no sufrir de sufrir sufrir pero... mejor me callo... hahaha**

_**Este Fic tiene opcion de un segundo capitulo, si les interesa avisenme via review y si no... tambien hahahah quiero reviews porfavor que me hacen ser una persona mas feliz fuera del area laboral... XDD **_

**_Merodeadora G.W._**


End file.
